El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte
by PauEvans
Summary: One-shoot. Nada interesante, un regalo de cumpleaños para una persona que ya no está conmigo, por lo menos no en cuerpo. Te amo! Me costó poner un género Spiritual & Family, creo que eso lo describe un poco.


**Disclaimer:** Ya todos lo saben, esto no es mío, los personajes pertenecen a mi querida J.K. Rowling, yo inventé a Fanny Evans, aunque pudo haber existido, porque tiene coherencia y solo juego un rato con estos personajes

**Aclaración**: Esto es un one-shoot, un regalo de cumpleaños, de alguien que nunca lo va a leer, por lo menos no en tierra, porque ella está en el cielo. Hoy su cuarto cumpleaños que pasa sin nosotros, sin su familia y con lágrimas en los ojos, recuerdo con alegría los cuentos e historias que ella me contaba, que me gustó reflejar en mi personaje preferido y agregarle el ingrediente que no podía faltar: algo de magia. Ya sé que no escribo bien, pero a ella le hubiera encantado saber que me gusta escribir, porque fue ella quien me incitó siempre a leer, quien me hacía escribir cuentos cuando apenas era una nena y que siempre, SIEMPRE hasta que yo tuve diez años, me acompañó con historias y sonrisas, de esas que me hacían pensar y reflexionar. Perdonen la cursilería, me hace llorar… No espero que le guste a nadie, pero se que muchos lo podrían comprender. Gracias :')

Ese triste nueve de agosto en el aniversario de una difunta, Lily Evans de catorce años, Petunia y sus padres, caminaban lentamente a lo largo de una angosta callecita, donde a ambos lados se divisaban mausoleos con nombres de distintas familias en las puertas vidriadas que dejaban ver el, en ocasiones, escalofriante interior. Parecía un triste barrio de duendes, pensaba Lily cada vez que lo visitaba, con pequeñas casitas pertenecientes a distintas familias como Collins, Isaacs, Lewis, Smith…

—Es aquí— dijo su padre frenando frente a una de las pequeñas casitas, de la angosta calle. El mausoleo de la familia Evans era bastante grande, bonito—dentro de lo posible— y bien cuidado. Había flores frescas en dos jarrones, el interior se veía limpio por la puerta vidriada y las placas estaban bien lustradas.

Lily acarició suavemente la placa con el nombre de Fanny Evans, que rezaba junto a su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y muerte, un breve inscripto: "_Te recordaremos con el mismo cariño que siempre nos supiste dar y nos encontraremos luego en la vida eterna. Tu hijo, hija política y nietas". _Y luego de colocar en el florero con rosas recién renovadas un lirio blanco que había cogido solo para su abuela—quién acostumbraba a hablar, entre otras cosas, con su nieta sobre los significados de las cosas. Entre ellas, su nombre, Lilianne significaba lirio, que era símbolo de pureza.— se quedó pensativa, como siempre que leía el inscripto en la placa.

La vida eterna, el cielo, paraíso… ¿era real todo aquello? Sonaba un tanto extraño, pero era una gran duda para Lilianne Evans… ¿los magos iban al mismo 'cielo' que los demás humanos? ¿Conservarían la magia en aquel lugar? Eso en particular, se debía a un tema muy importante para nuestra pelirroja. Y esto se debía a que Fanny Evans acostumbraba a contar historias a su nieta. A Petunia no le agradaban, por lo tanto solo a Lily. Le hablaba sobre muchas cosas, que los abuelos saben y con sus palabras dulces, cariñosas, llenas de sabiduría años de vida, cuentan a sus nietos, como por ejemplo sobre la primera y segunda guerras mundiales, el terror y hambre que se pasaban en ellas; también sobre múltiples viajes y anécdotas que una persona de edad había tenido oportunidad de vivir; y lo más importante en esta historia: la magia. Y por eso Lily se preguntaba eso sobre el cielo, Fanny le contaba cuentos increíbles sobre brujas, magos, calabazas, escobas y calderos. A su nieta le encantaban este tipo de historias de su anciana abuela desde los cinco años y hasta cuando Lily tenía diez acostumbraba visitarla y sentarse a los pies de la cama, donde una luchadora y apacible padecedora de aquel demonio disfrazado de enfermedad llamada cáncer, con voz débil y forzada, seguía narrándole distintas historias, que su fuerte y gran memoria almacenaba a parecer sin fin. En sus últimos momentos, cuando el corazón se esforzaba por latir rodeado de veneno, cuando a la pobre enferma apenas se le entendía palabra, cuando su rostro demacrado apenas de reconocía, cuando ya tenía preparado un testamento, tenía los días contados y ya había recibido la bendición de un cura; le confesó a su nieta lo que hacía diez años guardaba en el pecho. Lily con ojos húmedos mientras su familia rezaba, recordaba aquel momento.

Ella estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama de su abuela, enlazando sus dedos con los particularmente fríos de la enferma—es una sensación rara, son fríos, pero cálidos a la vez, con pulso apenas reconocible—. La niña lloraba silenciosamente cuando Fanny abrió los párpados violáceos

— Mi vida…—balbuceó en un susurro áspero y débil, apenas entendible, ella también lloraba y Lily, con su mano libre le secó las lágrimas— hay…hay algo q-que nunca te dije—logró pronunciar ahogando la voz—magia…magia, estoy segu-ra de que tú… tú lo-lo eres.

La niña se había acercado para oírla mejor, pero a pesar de haber escuchado bien palabra por palabra, no entendía el verdadero significado. Entonces, temiendo el delirio cercano a la muerte del que su abuela le había hablado tiempo atrás, le acarició el entrecejo, de arriba abajo por el puente de la nariz— como Fanny acostumbraba a hacer cuando su nieta era pequeña para que se duerma— y la pobre anciana obedeció como un bebé. Lily continuó tomando su mano, negándose a alejarse para dormir, ella presentía lo que se avecinaba y no quería estar lejos cuando ocurriera. Finalmente, a la hora oscura que precede al amanecer, un corazón vencido por la enfermedad—que a mi criterio podría ser considerada un demonio— dio su último latido, llevándose consigo un alma que se elevó al Edén con un secreto que jamás confesó del todo.

El tema importante, que mencioné en un principio, por el que Lily tenía esa duda, era porque ella quería hacerle saber a su abuela que tenía razón. Que un año después exactamente, cuando su amigo Severus le contó que era una bruja y llegó la Profesora Mc Gonagall a contarle la verdad, ella instantáneamente recordó las últimas palabras de su abuela, y entendió que no habían sido pronunciadas en vano, que Fanny tenía razón, pero Lily, mientras vivió, exactamente diez años más, se preguntó cada mísero día como era que su abuela lo sabía… porque Fanny no era una bruja.

Lo que Lily nunca supo—mientras vivió— fue que el abuelo de Fanny Evans, era un mago y que su hijo— bisabuelo de Lily— había sido un _ squib _y a Fanny no se le habían transmitido poderes mágicos, aunque él le había hablado sobre magia, estos estaban intactos en sus genes. Tampoco los tuvo su hijo—el Señor Evans— pero su nieta sí, y Fanny había estado segura desde que la había visto a la edad de dos años, hacer que su pez volara.

Nosotros sabemos, pues Dumbledore nos contó, que los hijos de muggles que son magos, siempre tienen un antecedente mágico en la familia y Lily, por supuesto, tenía el suyo. Y un treinta y uno de octubre de 1981 cuando, de la mano de su esposo, se elevó al cielo, por fin entendió la verdad y aclaró con su querida abuela la verdad.

_**El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte.**_

No sé, a mi me pareció bien, me haría bien su opinión, sí? Muchas gracias (:


End file.
